Deathly Hallows:Drama Edition
by snow13otter
Summary: This story is from Hermione and Ginny's POV set during the Deathly Hallows. NOT SLASH! A look into what the girls went through that year. Pairings include Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna. Sorry about my suck-ish summary. But just read the story!
1. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: This story is based off of my year of school all the drama and everything that went on. I put it into the Harry Potter plot. It takes place in the 7th book during the hunt for horcruxes. Each of JK's characters are actually in place of one of my friends. Any of the events you don't recognize from the series actually happened. Well, most of them at least. I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. What a shame. That would be amazing. Any plot or character, basically if you recognize it, it's NOT mine :( JK gets all the credit for that stuff.

It's a cold night again with the trio in the tent. Hermione is on the watch while Harry and Ron sleep on almost empty stomachs. Hermione has been in charge of the food just because she is a girl, which adds to her irritation. All are tired and stressed

Hermione POV-

I looked longingly at Ron while he slept peacefully.

"I wish he would realize how much we need each other," I whispered.

Harry started to stir. I turn around to go back on watch so Harry doesn't notice. He's talked to me before about Ron a few times; I don't think that Ron likes me like that. I always told Harry that just like I always told Ginny. They both tell me not to give up.

At 3:00 AM Harry and I switch off watches. I go to bed and just lay there thinking about Ron and the way things should be. I rolled over to see what Harry was doing.

"Damn," I thought, he saw me awake. Hi motions me out of bed. I grabbed a sweater and the blankets off my bed and curl up in the chair next to Harry's.

He starts to say something and a tear starts to fall from my eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asks.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," I try to pass off my sorrow.

"Hermione, I've known you long enough, you can tell me anything!" Harry reassures me.

"It's Ron. How does he not realize how much he holds me together? The only reason I survive every night is just because he is across the room from me. I know this is kind of awkward…" I trailed off.

"I know Hermione, I understand. Ginny is the same way with me, but I don't _dare_ tell Ron. One because it's Ginny, two because she is still going out with Dean," Harry said with a scowl. "Ginny is the reason I keep fighting, it's you guys that keep me grounded."

"Thanks for talking Harry. And do me a favor, don't mention this to Ron…"I said quietly.

"I won't. I'd hope you will do the same thing for what I said about Ginny," Harry murmured. "Things will end up right I can just feel it. Especially because we've known each other since we were eleven, and we've had a feeling that we knew who we would spend the rest of our lives with."

Harry went back to the watch and I went back to bed and was finally able to get some sleep. Ron probably took over the watch while I was asleep, but now Harry's back at the door. Ron's starting to wake up so I decided to get up and see if Harry will help me with breakfast. I would ask Ron so I could talk to him, but he's useless until he eats! So I'll just work with Harry.

Reviews are cool. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Ginny's Battle

Chapter 2

This is the beginning of Ginny and Luna's 6th year and Neville's 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are out hunting horcruxes but only Dumbledore, who is dead, knows what they are doing. This is telling Ginny's story and what she, Neville and Luna went through while the trio was away.

Ginny POV-

They left me- they didn't even say goodbye. They might die out there. Whenever I try to go to bed at night this always takes over my mind. I miss them. I miss my brother and his two best friends that are like siblings to me.

I really shouldn't be having these mental battles because I have a boyfriend that keeps me safe. Dean Thomas. See here's the whole story. Harry stayed with our family during the summers after we met him on the platform in Ron's first year. Then in their second year, Harry saved me from the Chamber of Secrets and that's when this whole thing started. Harry had never seemed so wonderful and heroic, but there was something about him… his eyes, his hair…. NO! Bad Ginny! I'm going out with Dean! I've moved on from Harry! I know he's never going to see me as anything more than his best friends little sister. I just need to stay focused on my schooling! I need to talk to SOMEONE about this! I know, Luna! She's always understood and I wonder what's been going on with her and Neville. They had been flirting with each other forever but neither had the guts to ask the other out. Then Neville started going out with Hannah Abbott.

Luna! I need to talk to you! I need some advice and I need it bad.

"Well, all I want to do is help you!" Luna said.

Thanks Luna! I really don't know what I would do without you!

"So what do you need to talk about Ginny?" asked Luna.

I'm driving myself crazy!! I can't keep my mind off of Harry! And I'm going out with Dean! I mean I know Harry doesn't look at me like someone he would date again, but. He did date me a little bit in 5th year, and even a bit after Dumbledore died, he ended it though to keep me safe. Then he just leaves! We aren't even able to be friends! We have no contact! In his world, I don't even exist! It's just him, Voldemort, Hermione and Ron. It's like Harry doesn't even care that I can't live without him. I am going out with Dean, but really, he's nothing compared to Harry. Harry is the only one for me. I'm sure of it Luna, but Harry doesn't even know it or think about it.

"Ginny it's ok, I know what you mean but I guess all I can tell you is to keep hoping he will come back around. Just be happy while he's away. I'm sure that's what he would've wanted you to do. Be happy. Enjoy your time with Dean, even if you don't think he's the one. You can go out with someone else too," Luna said calmly.

Thanks Luna, you always know how to make me feel better and how to get out of my own head! Luna laughed. So how are things going with you and Neville?

"Well, one of us needs to just step up and ask the other one out. I mean really it's like we are already going out, but he's still going out with Hannah!" Luna explained.

Aww, my Luna's growing up!

"Shut up Ginny," Luna chuckled. "I know I should ask him out! And it seems like it will never happen unless I make it happen! I still have to wait for him and Hannah to be over…"

Then go for it Luna! Break up Hannah and Neville so you can get your happy ending! You and Neville are meant for each other.

"Ginny you're the best," Luna replied.

That's what friends are for! We've always been there for each other! We've been behind each other since we met in 1st year. Through all the years, we've given advice and backed each other up!

----Later that night at dinner----

I only wish my love life was that simple… just having to wait for Harry to break up with some girl and then we would be together. Instead I have to wait for him until he saves the wizarding world, and hope he comes back and notices me. Hope he wants me back. Seriously, why does everything in my life have to be so complicated!

"What did you say Ginny? You were mumbling," Luna asked.

Oh it was nothing Luna, don't worry about it.

"Is this what I think it's about? I know that look!" Luna said with a triumphant grin.

Yes Luna, you know what it is about. Neville had this really confused look in his eyes. Luna just brushed it off and told Neville she would explain another time. Thankfully, he understood her quickly.

Reviews are lovely. I like feedback and opinions. They make me smile, even the not so good ones :P The chapters will be coming in two due to the changing POV's of Hermione and Ginny.


	3. Tempers Lead To Heartache

Chapter 3

Hermione POV-

Guys, do you ever wonder what's happening at Hogwarts?

"Yeah," chorused Harry and Ron.

"Of course I do. I worry about Ginny, Neville and Luna every day," Harry said.

Harry went over to his bunk and pulled something out from under his pillow.

"I'm not sure if we will be any better off after this, but it might soothe us for a little while," Harry continued. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry muttered.

"Brilliant mate!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry! Now, let's see where are Neville, Luna and Ginny? Oh! There they are, in the common room surrounded by a bunch of 4th 5th 6th and 7th years.

"Let's hope they're planning some rebellion against Snape and his minions," Harry hoped.

"Of course they will be. Ginny is the sister of Fred and George. There's no way she will just sit there and take it, she will fight back," explained Ron.

You know we will probably regret this later.

" Yeah, I know, but isn't it nice to just relax and hope that you aren't the only one trying to defeat Voldemort, that there is hope and others are helping?" Harry said.

----Next Morning----

"Harry! I thought you had a plan! I thought you knew where the horcruxes were!" Ron screeched.

"I have told you guys everything I know! Everything that Dumbledore told me, I told you. I have ideas of what the horcruxes are and where they might be, but this _is_ Voldemort we are talking about so, this might not be as easy as you thought! Hermione! Help me out here!" Harry responded.

I'm not siding with either of you! Ron, we knew that we were going to go with Harry to defeat Voldemort from the time we found out it had to be-

"Of course you side with him! The boy who lived! You always side with him Hermione!" Ron finished.

You didn't let me finish Ronald!

"No! He's right Hermione! He expected this to be a vacation! 4 star meals every night and he would be back to the comfy Burrow by Christmas!" fumed Harry.

Protego! My shield charm was so powerful it made them back up a few steps each. Now you both listen to me and listen well! Harry, I do agree with Ronald to a point. I do wish that you knew more of where we are going and had a plan. BUT, Ronald, Harry is doing everything that he can. Dumbledore didn't give Harry much to work with! This is all getting worse by us fighting! That's what Voldemort is trying to do! Turn us against each other! We are much more powerful when we are united, divided we are quicker to be defeated! Now are you two going to stop fighting? I took down the shield.

All of the sudden Ron stormed out of the tent went a few feet outside of our protective spells and with a familiar pop, he was gone. He apparated, where to, we probably will never know. Harry and I were shocked. The look on Harry's face was painful. It looked like he just lost a brother, which in a way, he kind of did. I went to my beaded bag and took out my copy of The Tales of a Beedle Bard from Dumbledore and curled up in a chair in the tent and told Harry to get some sleep. We weren't doing watches anymore; we both were trying to catch up on sleep.


	4. A New Issue Arises

Chapter 4

Ginny POV-

My head is going crazy Luna! I seriously think I need to be checked out by a Healer! My heart is saying one thing and my head is saying another. I want to hang on to Harry but then I know I need to move on which is why I'm going out with Dean and then I always ask myself does Harry even think of me? Is he obsessing over Cho!? Or Romilda? Parvarti? Hermione, you? Does he even look back to his relationship with me? Does he even care that I am still and always be madly in love with him!

Really, love sucks this year! You can't be with Neville because he is still going out with Hannah, I mean she's a good girl in all, but _you_ are supposed to be with Neville not her! Just like you said that Harry and I are meant for each other, though I've been doubting that a LOT lately! Truly! I'm doubting whether Harry even thinks of me anymore!

Anyway, we need to do something about Neville and Hannah! Really! Sometimes he treats you better than he treats Hannah!

"How so," Luna questioned.

He's more intimate and just more like a boyfriend to you! Right now I am kind of glad that Hermione's away with Ron and… Harry. Saying his name was hard at times because I missed him so much. If Hermione saw the way you and Neville act, she would go straight to Hannah claiming that she "deserves to know."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'm _asking_ for him to do this! He just does! I know that Hermione has talked to Neville about this before, and he has talked to me about it too. The crazy thing is that what she tells me Neville says when they are talking is completely different from what he tells me! I've told Neville before that he can't have both of us and keep deceiving Hannah because she doesn't deserve that but he doesn't want to let her go! Ginny, the worst part of it all is that Neville told me that if he wasn't dating Hannah he would definitely be going out with me! Bloody men talking both sides of their mouths! You know if it weren't for you and I being able to talk, I would be…" wailed Luna.

Luna! We have double herbology in two minutes! We have to go. I don't know if we will make it out to Greenhouse 3 in time!

"Of course we will," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

If you say so, but we have to run!! Alright! We made it! Let's make sure we get on the same tray.

"Today we will be working with Venomous Tentacula," Professor Sprout announced.

I looked at Luna and Neville, who I just noticed along with Hannah to our displeasure and rolled my eyes. This is going to be a great place to finish our discussion I spat with as much sarcasm as possible. Luna chuckled.

While Neville and Hannah wrestled to get another pod, Luna and I focused on opening the first one. We got to continue our conversation in whispers.

"As I was saying at breakfast, if I had to deal with all of this drama and confusion without you, I think I would've given up a long time ago," Luna finished.


	5. Bouncing Back

Chapter 5

Hermione POV-

The next few days were very quiet. Harry didn't want to break the silence and neither did I. In the little conversation that did happen, we avoided Ron's name at all cost. If we had to bring him up we found some other ways to talk about him, Ginny's brother, however we could so we didn't have to say his name. I could tell it hurt Harry too.

After about two weeks of Ron being gone, things were trying to return to normal. I think harry was beginning to notice that we hadn't made any progress in quite a while. So as Harry realized this he spent more and more time just sitting and thinking and looking at everything that we had to help us. He was trying to make a plan. About a week of this passed by and Harry finally broke the silence. For good.

"Hermione," Harry said shyly.

Yeah Harry, I responded happy to hear his voice being so positive and confident again.

"I really think that we should go to Godric's Hollow," Harry declared.

I had a feeling you were going to want to visit Godric's Hollow, and I totally understand. I've always wanted to go there too I said.

"Good. I just have this feeling that something is there… besides my parents graves. Maybe Voldemort left something near my house," Harry breathed.

We can look at that too Harry. And that's not all, there is so much history in Godric's Hollow, I smiled.

Harry looked confused.

"History? You mean more than Voldemort failing to kill me?" Harry questioned.

Yes! Of course! The Dumbledores lived there, all kinds of famous families. They date back to the Gryffindors!

"Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor? Wow I never knew about it," Harry said surprised.

Harry wasn't it obvious? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffindor… did you ever read History of Magic?

"Well, I did right when I got it…" Harry said meekly.

Harry! I scolded him. It's a wonder you managed to get more than a T on your OWLs! Anyway, it talks all about Godric's Hollow in a chapter! All of its famous residents including your family!

"Really?" Harry asked.

Yes really! Anyway, I agree we should visit Godric's Hollow.

"Great! I say we go tomorrow," Harry stated very firmly.

T-tomorrow? I stuttered, Harry! We need to get a plan together, disguises… there is no way we will be ready to go tomorrow!

"Fine, but soon. The longer we wait, the longer Voldemort has to harm everyone!" Harry spat back.

Alright, let's go in three days. We will have time to plan, yet it's not too far away.

"Fair enough, let's start planning tonight," replied Harry.

The next few days we spent bent over plans that we had made for our visit to Godric's Hollow. Finally the morning of the visit came. We started our disguises. We were using our last bit of Polyjuice Potion, Harry and I were now an old married couple and going under the invisibility cloak.

"Hermione! There is no more to prepare! It's now or never. We are ready," Harry consoled me.

Reviews!!!! Please! I've barely gotten any feedback and I would like to know what other people, besides the ones who lived it thought of it! Please! I'm almost begging! I just want to know what you think!


	6. Memories and Footprints

*Author's Note* My friend and I wrote this song doesn't really fit into my plot but I liked it. (The song is in italics) So surprisingly the credit goes to me!

Chapter 6

Ginny POV-

I had to find a place alone. A place where I could sit and think. And not be disturbed. My mind was beginning to take over my life. My mind and continuing Dumbledore's Army were the most important things in my life right now. Anything that would help Harry. My grades and schooling were the last things on my mind! During my crazy times this year and the years past I had found one place where I could escape everyone, everything. It was where Harry and I always went when we were able to spend time together. Out by the Black Lake, under the big oak tree. There's always been something soothing about sitting there leaning against the tree and looking out to the water. It just makes me think. While doing all this thinking I had this strange sense. These phrases, verses came into my head. It was especially strange since I hadn't written any poetry, let alone songs. But I could hear it in my head. I started humming the tune that I heard. I quickly dove to my bag and found a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of color-changing ink. I had to write this down.

_Lookin out at the lake_

_It got me to thinking_

_And of course the memories,_

_They come crashin like the waves_

_You float on top, simply sit and watch_

_Well me they overpower and I start to struggle_

This oddly didn't make me feel weak. It might sound like it to someone that doesn't know me, but it made me feel a whole lot better. More came to me.

_It takes me back to the nights under the stars_

_Holdin hands with you_

_Until the sun would rise_

_Then watchin-time pass by—_no that doesn't work

_Then watchin the clouds roll by—_yeah that sounds better

_I now realized_

_How many marks you've left on my heart_

_Just like the footprints in the sand_

_We left last summer _

Wow- how was this just coming to me?! I have never done this before, or anything close to it! More just kept coming.

_Lookin back at all of this_

_Is leadin me to say_

_Shouldn't you be here, next to me?_

_We should be making memories now_

_Instead of me holdin on all alone_

This is really entertaining and easy! And it feels so good to be able to express myself. I think more is coming to mind! I will have to show Luna after all these lyrics stop coming to me! This may turn out to be a song! One last bit I feel coming.

_Let's make a new beginning _

_But you've gotta take the first step_

_You lead and I will follow_

_For a new start_

_It's all up to you_

_Let's look at the lake together_

_Make new footprints that will last_

Wow that was really deep. I just was able to let all my feelings about Harry out. It explains so much in so little words. I will have to tell Luna … I can almost hear the lyrics playing in my head! I kept humming the tune so I wouldn't forget it as I walked away from the lake to find Luna to tell her about my song. I had to title it before I found Luna! Well since it talked about footprints that Harry and I would leave in the sand by the lake I will call it "Footprints." Right as I walked into the Great Hall I saw Luna. I handed Luna the parchment.

"What's this?" Luna asked

Please Review!!!!!! Reviews are amazing! They will make my day! Please just give me comments!!


	7. Feelings Come Out of the Shadows

Chapter 7

*Authors Note* Harry and Hermione already went to Godric's Hollow. The events are the same as in DH. No changes. This is after they get back. Harry was not hurt as badly….

Hermione POV-

Harry and I were sitting at the table and had the Marauder's Map out. I was looking for Ron and Harry was of course looking for Ginny. We found Ginny's dot first. She was sitting out by the lake alone. She was probably thinking, most likely about Harry. Before Harry, Ron and I left Ginny had told me about the fierce feelings she had about Harry. The dreams, fantasies, and all the things she loved about Harry. I knew that they are meant for each other so whenever Ginny told me these things I encouraged her and believed her. Harry had told me things of the same nature. I really hope all of us come out of this whole thing rather unharmed. So we can have lives. Harry and Ginny, Ron and I, maybe even Neville and Luna. I kept looking for Ron's dot, just to soothe me. Then I found it. He was in a deserted corridor, but not alone. He was with Lavender Brown. Right when I saw that I knew. He was going out with Lavender! EWW! Disgusting! I stormed off to my bunk. Harry looked a little lost and concerned. He then looked back at the Marauder's Map and must have found Ron's dot and instantly understood.

"Hermione, he's a git. You know it's true. He doesn't realize how much he means to you," Harry explained.

I know, but he's so inconsiderate! He has the emotional range of a teaspoon!! Harry chuckled. I had used that phrase a couple of years ago.

"Hermione, I know it hurts. You know that he will come back. Don't worry, they won't last. You two are meant to be. I've known you both since first year and you two just have a connection. Trust me," Harry said soothingly.

Harry I know you're right but when is Ron going to realize it?! I can't take it much longer! Every time I begin to get over him, I start falling for him. I can't win Harry!

I know we need to find a way to break them up. Do you think Ginny would help? I'm sure that she doesn't like it either. We have to write her a letter, but I bet all the mail is being scanned like when Umbridge was there. We will have to come up with code names and ways to let Ginny know what we are trying to do without anyone else understanding. Ginny is my best friend and she will probably be trying to do something already since she knows how I feel.

"When did you talk to her?" Harry asked curiously.

Well, we always talked over the summer and during the year in the dormitories. We talked a lot right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. That's when we really explained everything that went through our heads to each other. I told Ginny about the way I felt about Ron and she told me so much about how she wanted to be with you. She was always trying to move on and keep going, but she had a hope that you might care for her the way she cares for you.


	8. The Wrath of Ginny Weasley

Chapter 8

A/N: Ron has returned to Hogwarts after leaving Harry and Hermione. Ginny is the only Weasley that knows Ron left the pair.

Ginny POV:

Hey Neville, we will finish our plans tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed, or so I thought so.

As I turn to go up to my dormitory the Portrait Hole opens and two people come in with silly looks on their faces. It was Ron and Lavender. I couldn't believe my brother! As they came to pass me, I stopped them.

Ron, can I talk to you?

"Sure," he said not moving. I then looked at Lavender and said "I would like to have a private conversation with my dear brother." She finally got the message and went up to her dormitory.

Ronald Weasley why the hell are you back at Hogwarts? And for that matter, hanging around with that slut!? I said with as much hate as I could muster, being as tired as I was.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Relax; I swore you were mum for a second…" Ron stuttered.

So why _are_ you back at Hogwarts? I asked again

"I left Harry and Hermione…" Ron said in a very small voice. Thankfully the common room emptied out quickly.

YOU WHAT?? I screamed at him. Why would you do such a thing! You left them on their own! They could be dead because you left them for all we know!

"I didn't think of it that way," Ron said.

Then what _WERE_ you thinking?! I was almost in tears by now.

"Listen Ginny, I will explain tomorrow. I need to get to bed. I haven't slept well since the summer," Ron said wearily.

Fine, I said still fuming. But know this conversation is not finished Ron! I grabbed my Dumbledore's Army galleon and told Luna to come quick and I needed to talk.

Luna turned up in my dormitory a few minutes later.

Luna! I whispered; let's go into the common room! She nodded in approval so she didn't wake my dormitory mates.

As soon as we made it out to the common room I started babbling. After I finished the story she was shocked.

"Wait, where are Harry and Hermione and what _are_ they doing?" Luna asked.

See that's what I don't know. Ron didn't tell me everything. He's telling me more in the morning.

"Ok, keep me informed," Luna insisted as she walked out the Portrait Hole.

----Next Morning----

I saw Ron sitting with Lavender as I walked into the Great Hall. I went straight over to him. Finish explaining. I said. NOW!

"Ok, I will as soon as we move somewhere more private though. Further down the table," Ron persisted.

Alright. Start talking.

"Blimey Ginny, grouchy much?" He started quickly after I gave him a glare worthy of one of mum's. "It all happened when Harry, Hermione and I had a row. I started yelling at Harry because we hadn't made much progress in a while and it seemed like he didn't know what he was doing. Then Hermione started defending Harry and that pushed me over the edge. I apparated into Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, and then sent McGonagall an owl asking to return to Hogwarts so I did," Ron finished.

Wait, so you guys fought and you left over Hermione siding with Harry! I would've sided with him too!

"Of course you would! You're in love with him and you always have been!" Ron spat.

I'm not in love with him! I'm going out with Dean Thomas for your information! But he and Hermione are right you should've stayed.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Ron questioned.

No, I wouldn't have! I wanted to go the whole time but you guys would never hear me out and mum would've never let it happen. Harry could tell that I wanted to but he was being a noble git and told me it was for my safety. But I wouldn't have left no matter what! I said defiantly. Alright. Anyway Ron, where are Hermione and Harry and what are they doing? I was just curious.

"See Ginny, this is one of the things I can't tell you and a reason you couldn't go. It's something that Dumbledore left Harry, Hermione and I to do. And unfortunately for you, we are the only ones that can do it," Ron said lamely. If there is anymore that I can hear or can do to help, let me know. It's killing me to not know!

"I will," Ron promised.

Strangely, I believed him. It must have been the look in his eyes that told me he really cared.

Hey Ron! I yelled as he walked away.

"Yeah," he said as he turned around.

I know that you like slinking around with Lavender but she's a gold digger. She's just using you. I know someone who would be much better suited. Let me give you a few hints. She's one of my best friends, she has always had feelings for you, and you left her alone to die with your best friend. After Ron turned around I felt tears prick my eyes. I had just admitted that Harry and Hermione may die out there. Why did I say that? I'm just going to make myself hurt even worse.


End file.
